


The Light In Your Eyes

by RichardGanseyIII



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Art School, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Femslash Friday, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Girl x Girl, Lesbian Character, Shoujo-ai, Video & Computer Games, Yuri, aight here we go, art student max, chloe x max, pricefield, punk chloe, this is bullshit ajskfhq, this might just be the cheesiest thing ive ever written jesus help me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 14:05:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8847928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichardGanseyIII/pseuds/RichardGanseyIII
Summary: Chloe doesn't like museums at all. Everything about them is boring. Everything except that one cute girl who's taking photos, even though that's not allowed.





	

Chloe nonchalantly leaned against the statue, not really caring about the possibility of it toppling over. Her class group slowly made its way towards the next painting. School excursions were the worst. It was quite obvious that the guide was the only person in the room who actually gave a fuck about any of the paintings. 

She watched as the distance between her and the group grew. Following them meant listening to another few hours of rambling on about the beauty of architecture. Sure, whenever she drew naked people on her desk it was ‘vandalism’. But when some idiot with a fancy European name did the exact same thing it was ‘art’. Bullshit. 

She wandered off, her classmates long forgotten. Even though she didn’t care for rules, actually leaving the museum would be a bit too much. Besides, she didn’t have any money for the bus or a cab. So let’s see if there was anything worth watching in this goddamn building.  
The arrows on the wall showed her the way to the photography room. That sounded like one of the most interesting things. Photography could have a certain kind of raw realism that she liked.

There was only one other person in the room. Judging by her clothes, she was one of those people who came to museums willingly. That being said, she wasn’t too bad looking. Her blue eyes nicely clashed with her brown hair, which was hanging in front of her face. 

The girl was sitting on the bench, attentively studying the camera in her hands. It was a polaroid camera, but not one of those hipster urban-outfitters things. No, this thing was huge. She was surprised those even existed anymore. 

Chloe sat down next to her on the bench. She purposely placed her hand a little bit closer than most people would find comfortable. Just as she had intended, she looked up and looked at her, surprise clearly visible in her eyes. A nervous smile danced around the corners of her mouth. 

‘Hi. Don’t mind me, I’m just here to study lighting techniques and-right. Sorry. I forgot that not everyone wants to hear me ramble about photography.’ She coughed awkwardly and went back to her camera. Her bag was also on the bench, its contents spilling out far enough for Chloe to read the name on her notebook. ‘Max Caulfield’.

She stretched her arms out and grinned at her. ’Don’t worry, Max. I’m sure your explanation would be far more interesting than the guided tour I just escaped from.’ Max frowned lightly, trying to remember if she’d seen this blue-haired girl before. How could she know her name? If they really had met before, she was pretty sure she would’ve remembered her. 

Her blue hair looked like it hadn’t been washed in a while, and the same went for her clothes. And yet, it didn’t seem dirty or gross. She had a natural elegance radiating off her. Her fierce blue eyes seemed to scream ‘fight me if you dare’ at anyone who had the courage to look at them. A playful smirk pulled her lips and made a soft blush appear on Max’s cheeks. Her fingers nervously played with the button on her beloved camera.

‘Can I take a look at that? It’s been ages since I last saw a real polaroid like that.’  
‘Wha-oh! Yeah, sure.’ She carefully handed it over. Normally she wouldn’t trust others with it so quickly, but she was caught off guard by her looks. 

Her eyes narrowed as she studied the camera. Her eyelashes caught the light and Max’s attention was captured by the way they fluttered. It was light and sudden, just like the strange fluttering she f-elt in her stomach. What a strange thing to focus on, she thought. And yet she didn’t look away until she realized that she was directing the lens at her. A bright flash made her squint her eyes. She heard an amused laugh as the girl gently shook the photo to help it develop.

‘Wow, it really works!’, she exclaimed happily. ‘Oh, I haven’t introduced myself yet, have I? The name’s Chloe. Professional troublemaker, bisexual beauty, and commonly known as ‘that punk bitch’. Nice to meet ya.’

Max giggled at the silly introduction. She quickly covered her mouth with her hand and her eyes grew wide, as if she herself had been surprised by the sound of her own laughter. Chloe held the photo up, so they could both see the result. Max could feel her blush darkening. 

The photo had caught her in the act of shamelessly checking her out. Even on the laminated paper, the emotion in her eyes was clear. She looked sideways, afraid to see her laughing at her. She was shocked to see that she wasn’t the only one whose cheeks had begun to darken. Chloe looked at the photo with a curious fascination before breaking out into cheerful laughter.

‘So, what do you think? Do I have talent as a photographer?’ A confident grin made her look even more like some kind of punk model. ‘I think I really captured the atmosphere…’  
Now Max was laughing too. She was relieved that she wasn’t being rejected just yet. And…hadn’t she heard the word ‘bisexual’ in Chloe’s intro? Looking at the beautiful girl next to her, she sure hoped that she had heard that right.

‘Yes, you really transferred the moment into the photo. Truly a natural!’ Chloe bowed and smiled dramatically. ‘I am glad that my skills have impressed you. Now,’ she joked, waving the photo in the air,’ what should I do with this? Hmm..well, I guess you are the rightful owner.’ She brought her face closer to hers. Both of them could feel the tension in the room. ‘But there is something else I’d like to give you as well..’

Max knew that she had to make a decision right now. Everything was moving so quickly. If she didn’t just go for it, the moment would be gone. Her blue hair and the way it stuck to her neck, her collarbones being so visible underneath her thin shirt, the slow, taunting way her lips parted. 

Without giving herself the chance to overthink it, she moved. They closed the distance between them in a matter of seconds and pressed their lips together. Max distinctly tasted cigarettes and sugar. It was a pleasant, intoxicating sensation that made her head spin. Chloe’s hand was pressed against her back, pulling her closer. She took it all in. 

They both held their breath when they eventually had to break the kiss. Chloe’s hand was still resting on Max’s neck, holding her face up so she could see the emotions swirling in her eyes. She laughed shakily. ‘You are a way better kisser than I’d expected.’, she laughed in an obvious attempt to break the silence. Max bit her lip and smiled. ‘I’m not sure if I should take that as a compliment, but for the sake of my self-esteem I’m going to anyways.’  
‘Yeah, you should.’

‘Chloe Price! What the hell do you think you’re doing?’ They both looked to the hallway in shock. An angry old woman was standing in the hallway, arms crossed and leaning towards Chloe. She rolled her eyes at the lady and casually stood up, as if nothing had happened. The photo of Max admiring her lay between the two girls. She picked it up and stealthily wrote something on the back. She handed it back to Max, who was frozen on the bench, a blush still prominent on her face.

‘I’m afraid my teacher can no longer stand the tragedy of missing me. I will have to leave you now. But,’ she said while winking at her, ‘don’t worry! With your permission, I’ll be back soon.’ The last words were almost a whisper. She dramatically turned around and followed her teacher down the hallway, not looking back to see how Max turned the photo around.

Her handwriting was messy and the message was written in a hurry. Still, Chloe’s number clearly stood out on the white paper. That simple series of numbers seemed so much more beautiful and meaningful than the photograph she’d come here to admire. 

Who cared about the lightning in that photo. All she could think about was the light in Chloe’s eyes when she leaned into the kiss. The laughter echoing in the large showroom…She’d walked into a museum to study, and had unexpectedly seen art in the form of a messy, joking, blue-haired girl. Yes, she thought, you definitely have my permission to see me again.

**Author's Note:**

> ((I just wrote this when I was feeling particularly gay and I know it's super ooc i just felt like writing self-indulgent bullshit lmao  
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/ ¯ ))
> 
> Edit: Jesus FUCK guys. If you guys keep commenting about their sexuality being wrong I'm srsly gonna delete this fic. Let me have my own interpretation.   
> Even though I wrote this rlly ooc, I've played the goddamn game. They're super fucking vague about it all. Let me live goddammit.


End file.
